darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Circling Method
Hello, pilots. Most of you should know about the classic circling trick or method for Lordakium, Devolarium, etc, basically, all capital ship aliens. But today I'm here to teach you a very neat thing about circling that almost everyone overlooks. That is, how "circling" actually works, and how to release its full potential. Now, I am going to guess most of the people who will read this know about the circling, how to circle a Kristallon for example. For those who don't, you keep the alien off of your screen, but still shoot at it, while it can't shoot back at you. In this guide I want to let everyone know how to circle almost EVERYTHING, with just some few tips, and no actual facts. But let's start from zero anyway. The following picture will show the basics to circling a kristallon, and what you do basically: Now, this sounds easy, right? Well, of course it does. It's the basics. But if you put the circling into testing, you will notice it is quite complicated. But of course, there are various types of "Circling", most of which are not noticed by players due to ones who always use this technique, have fast ships, thus, there's a certain pattern than happens every single time. There will be an outer circumference, formed by your path while you circle the slow alien, and an inner circumference, formed by the alien itself attempting to get into attack range. But what about fast aliens? Are they any harder than this? The answer is: No. In fact, it's quite easier, although more complicated if what you're looking for, is a no-damage kill, nor if you get irritated by getting hit when you are killing those annoying Boss Kristallin, specially if you have a bad connection or experience connection problems out nowhere. This is because, even though these aliens are faster, their range is WAY shorter than you're used to, if you focus on circling motherships. Because of their speed and short range, the way you circle these aliens is much different if you're looking for a perfect circling, and not a "Stay-In-Safety" tactic, basically, you will be spinning more often than you do when you actually kill capital ship aliens due to how fast you will circle this aliens in the heat of combat, creating some sort of spiral when you orbit them. Because of this, they have a certain variation of circling that I will get to later in detail. Now let's get to the circlings I've mentioned not too long ago. First you have the kind of circling that everyone uses, used for capital ships, and the one I've mentioned earlier, for fast aliens. And as you've read before, they have certain "Patterns" when you do the circling as wanted: Fast aliens against your fast ship, will follow you in smaller spirals than yours because they do NOT copy your moves, they move right at you, causing some sort of imitation of your circling due to you moving quickly. You can abuse their range to make larger circles if you want, but don't forget: That also stretches their spirals. Slow aliens against your fast ship, will be stuck in an orbit which is basically a circle, due to you always moving around them, and always changing their direction. It's like using a compass, really, and making a circumference over and over and over and over. ---- However, this does NOT apply to slow ships, when it comes to circling. Why? Because they are slower, and it circling the way you would do with a fast ship, is impossible without getting injured. In fact, the closer your ship's speed is to the base speed of the alien you wish to kill, the closer to 90° (or basically your mouse is getting closer to the back of your ship) your circling angle will get as seen with the picture on the right. The fast alien will almost completely take the path you've taken, but with a certain delay. To make it simple, if your speed was the same as the alien's speed, you would be moving backwards all the time, until it died. When it comes to circling a slow alien, the same law as circling a fast alien with a fast ship applies here, however, the range is WAY more large and therefore this is more dangerous. So, in the end... Knowing your speed and the enemy's speed is crucial to circling, there is no formula to find where your mouse should be (angle using your DRONES as reference), it is all about trial and fail. So this is why having drones is important too. Not only for more damage, but use them as reference, given your ship has a decent speed (that is, higher than the alien you hunt). However, the question right now would be, what drones should I use as reference when I want to circle, and find a permanent sweet spot to kill the alien? Here is your answer: This tactic, even though it sounds dumb. Is actually very effective. Specially when you hunt Uber Kristallons or Boss Kristallons. But there is no science behind this, as I've stated before... IT'S TRIAL AND ERROR. Category:Drones Category:Drone Formation Category:Drone Category:Speed generators Category:NPC